This invention relates generally to a swivel connection, and more specifically pertains to an improved fuel line swivel connection that provides for multi-plane swiveling of the fuel pump nozzle through the agency of this connector.
A variety of various types of swivel connectors for use in conjunction even particularly with gasoline dispensing, have been available in the prior art. A number of problems, or at least adverse conditions, that have occurred more recently make the contemporaneous swivel connections rather obsolete, or at least difficult of usage. This is due to the fact that vapor recovery has now become of vogue, for the purpose of preventing admission of fumes into the atmosphere, and, as a result, the rather cumbersome type of swivel connectors available in the art, and in use, have generally been manufactured for singular usage, and not for use in combination, as through the application of a pair these swivel connectors, particularly where a second hose line is required for vapor recovery purposes. In addition, self-service in the dispensing of gasoline has also become standard practice. And, the existing type of swivel connectors that are of a rather heavyweight construction do add a fair amount of weight to the usage of the fuel dispensing nozzle, making it rather cumbersome of usage by the customer, who is ndw rather bent upon filling his or her own gas tank at the service station. Thus, change is required particularly in the improvement of the type of swivel connector utilized in the fuel dispensing line, and the current invention attempts to remedy these prevailing problems in this particular art.
Examples of the type of prior art swivel connectors readily available are shown in the prior U.S. Pat. No. Des. 33,258 , to Kelly. In addition, the prior patent to Tullach, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 59,942, shows another embodiment. The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 137,231, to Phillips, shows another form of swivel joint, as does the U.S. Pat. No. 140,716, also upon a design for a swivel joint, also patented by Mr. Phillips. The prior United States patent upon an adjustable coupling discloses a swivel type of connection, for swiveling in one plane, as patented in the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 179,768 by Giles. An earlier patent to Chevallier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,682, discloses a swivel coupling for gasoline dispensers. Likewise, a swivel fitting is shown in the earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,681, to Braukman. Finally, the prior patent to Moore, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,163, shows a swivel connecter for tubing.
It is the principal object of the current invention to provide a multi-plane swivel connector useful for adding dexterity to the application of the fuel dispenser and its nozzle, particularly during self-service applications, and to further furnish such a connector of more lighter weight materials so as to more readily accommodate its usage by the said self-service customer.
A further object of this invention is the provision of the formation of effective fluid tight seals made within a swivel connector even though the connector is capable of swiveling along a variety of discrete planes during application of the fuel dispenser and nozzel as during delivery of gasoline.
A further object of this invention is to provide a multi-plane and very light weight swivel connector for use in fuel lines, particularly at fuel dispensers, while facilitating and accommodating especially self-service dispensing of gasoline, related fuels, or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a specially designed swivel connector that may also be used upon gasohol pumps, and without encountering any unusual seal deterioration as normally occurs within current connectors now in usage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a swivel connector that may be used in pairs, for providing multiple swiveling of the two connectors as when coupled within a dispenser nozzle that further affords varpor recovery during the delivery of gasoline or other fuels.
Yet another object of this invention, in view of the just previously defined advantage, is to provide a swivel connector that may be used in pairs, and without encountering any binding during their multiple swivel functioning as a result of the unique design for limiting the degree of swivel through their fabricated connectors.
Still another object of this invention to provide a very lightweight swivel connector for use in dispensing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a swivel connector wherein each plane of swiveling incorporates at least a pair of seals, arranged in stepped relationship, so as to further assure fluid tight seals against any leakage of fuel at the location of the bearing plane of swivel.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide bearing seals that facilitate connector swiveling and prevent and retard leakage due to the fabrication of the seals from a lubricant type of composition as combined with polymers used in their formation.
These and other objects will be more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.